The present invention relates generally to an integrated circuit (IC) carrier. More particularly, the present invention relates to an IC carrier which assures reliable contact between an IC package and an IC socket when the IC package is carried by the IC carrier when it is installed in the IC socket.
Basically, the IC carrier serves to protect a main body of each IC package and contact pieces extending from the same when the IC package is handled during transportation, measuring or the like. A typical fundamental structure of an IC carrier is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 58-56444. According to this prior art, the IC carrier includes a square frame having a small thickness and the central part having an IC receiving portion. When an IC package is received in the IC receiving portion, a plurality of leads projecting sideward of the IC package are individually received in the corresponding slots formed in the surface of the frame of the integrated circuit carrier, and a plurality of locking pawls arranged along the peripheral edge of the integrated circuit receiving portion are engaged with the integrated circuit package so that the integrated circuit package is carried by the IC carrier when it is received in the integrated circuit receiving portion. Subsequently, when the IC carrier having the IC package carried thereby is installed on an IC socket, a plurality of contacts extending from the IC package are brought in contact with leads in the slots.
In the case where the leads extending from the IC package are arranged in spaced relationship at a comparatively large interval between adjacent leads, the contact pieces can be brought in electrical contact with the leads without any particular problem. In recent years, there has been a remarkable tendency that a plurality of leads extending from an IC package are spaced away from each other at a small intervals between adjacent leads. However, with the conventional IC carrier thus constructed, it becomes very difficult from the technical view point that a plurality of contact pieces are brought into direct contact with the corresponding slots spaced from each other at a very small interval which is needed to accommodate the foregoing latest tendency.